Not A Bronx Tale, A Brooklyn Tale
by Just-a-little-girl-who-writes
Summary: Allyson Taylor, a fifteen year old girl from Brooklyn in 1900, has got away from her father. He wanted her to marry a young man, only for his money. She finally settled herself in Manhattan.But, now her uncle demands her to go back to Brooklyn, just for a little bit. But once she reaches the borough, she learns the boys aren't the only ones selling anymore.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer!

A/N: Yeah! New Story!

It's not a Bronx Tale. No, it's a Brooklyn tale. -Chapter 1

"But, I don't wanna go back there!" Fifteen year old Allyson Taylor exclaimed, looking at her Uncle John. "I understand that, darling. But you need to get some of your clothing, yes?" He raised an eyebrow. "But, i could buy new clothes." She argued, and George, John's partner nodded. "She's got a point there, John." "Thank you, George." Allyson smiled gratefully at the older man.

"Fine. But don't you think your father is worried about you? He should be wondering where you are" John sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against his desk. George sat in a leather arm chair, watching the two. "He only cares about me getting married, uncle. And I clearly, do not want to get married." Allyson answered, getting another sigh out of her uncle. He had a habit of sighing today, didn't he? "Allyson, I know that. Just please, I want you to go home to Brookyn; just for a little while, and explain to your father that you are staying here for now on."

Allyson rolled her eyes. "You have friends in Brooklyn, yes?" John continued, and she nodded slowly. "If anything, you stay with them. Then, you come home. Take a friend along with you, why don't you? Keep you company." "Fine. Can I take Race with me?" She asked.

Racetrack Higgins had become a good friend of hers, which wasn't a surprise. The boy was good friends with Spot, Allyson's 'favorite' Newsie. Race had a humor she liked, he liked that she enjoyed his company. Or the stories she came up with, and how she let him teach her how to really gamble (Not that she'd ever need to, or so she thought)

"Go ahead. I suggest you go tell him now, considering you are leaving tomorrow." John nodded, glad they had come to some sort of agreement. "Alright. I'll be back for dinner." Ally gave them each a small nod and a smile, then left for the Lodging House.

"Evenin' Ally." Kid Blink nodded, removing his hat as she came into view. "Heya Blink, hello Mush." Ally waved at the two boys. They all treated her with respect, the newsies, they knew Spot would have their heads if they treated her any different. "Hey Ally. Ya look beautiful today" Mush flirted, giving her a wink. Ally felt her cheeks heat up a little, but she tried to ignore him and turned to Kid Blink.

"Have you seen Race? I need to talk to him." Allyson asked, pushing some hair out of her eyes.

"Talkin' bout me, doll?" Racetrack came up from behind, kissing her cheek good naturally. "Ha, of course. Now, you like Brooklyn, right?" She asked, smiling at her friend. "Love it; I sell there. Sheepshead 's in Brooklyn, ya know?" "Yea, I know. That's why you're taking me there tomorrow. I guess I needa talk things out with my father, and maybe visit Spot, and I just needa friend to come with." Ally explained, talking with her hands as she leaned against a store window, that just happened to be near the lodge.

"I'll take you to Brooklyn, youse need a stron-"Shut up Mush." Racetrack interrupted the tan boy, then turned to Ally. "Yeah, I'll go with ya. 'Bout time we visited Brooklyn."


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer

It's not a Bronx Tale. No, it's a Brooklyn tale. -Chapter 2

"ARE PIGEONS ALIENS? GOVERNMENT KNOWS, WE FOUND OUT!" "THE END IS NEAR!" Are the few headlines Allyson heard when they came into the housing part of Brooklyn. Two brunettes stood on either side of a brownstone, hawking their papers. Wait a second, girls hawking papers? Allyson had to double check to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. Nope, these girls were selling papers.

"THE END IS NEAR, ROOSEVELT HAS THE ANSWER ON WHY" The very thin girl with hazel eyes spoke with a bit of laughter after exchanging a glance with the girl on the other side. "Sammy, let's take a break for lunch, yeah?" The shorter girl asked, pinning her hair up in a ponytail as they both put their last two papers on the steps, linking arms before they walked off. "'Ey, Whattya doin' on our side?" A familiar voice asked the girls a they rounded the corner.

"It's our side, Spot." The shorter girl answered, a bit of nervousness noticeable in her voice. "Yeah? Well, you sure? You're wrong. My boys sell here. " Spot rolled his eyes, looking behind the girls and spotted Allyson, arm in arm with Racetrack. "Just..go on the other side, I'll work this out with Red later." Spot sighed, removing his hat and walked over to his friends.

"Long time, no see. Missed ya, dame." Spot kissed Ally's hand, giving her a wink that made her face heat up. "How ya doing Race?" The boys spit in their palms, then shook. A gesture Allyson never understood, but apparently it was a guy thing.

"Let's go, have lunch, catch up." He reached for her hand, but she pulled it away before he could grab it. "You just spit in your hand, I am not holding it." Ally shook her head, and put her hands to her sides as they began walking again.

Brooklyn didn't change much in the two months she hadn't been there, the way it looked anyway. Something in the air had changed though, it had gotten tense, more tense then usual.

Walking past a brick building, there was a young couple passionately kissing against the wall. Spot saw and called them out on it, causing Race to crack a grin and Ally to giggle. "Ey, no romancin' the enemy! Kiss your girl on your on time,Runner. " Spot laughed, as the couple were both flushed.

"So your telling me there are girl newsies?" Allyson's face formed a huge smile as she took a sip of her coke. "Lead by me sister, Red." Spot nodded, sighing. "How come I've never met 'er, huh?" Racetrack raised an eyebrow. "'cause she's been here her whole life." Spot shrugged again.

"So there a girl newsies, and they're only in Brooklyn, and lead by your sister." Allyson repeated it all, just making sure she's gotten it all correct. "Exactly." "But why can't you sell together?" "..That's a long story, Ally. I'll tells ya another time."

"Hey, Conlon!" A raspy female's voice rang throughout the tiny restaurant. "Whattya want, Red?" Spot stood up, facing the firey red head and looking into her eyes, which were the exact same color of his own. A trait they both got from their mother.

"Two of me girls were complaining 'bout you." Red bit her lip, already growing bored of this stare down. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." "Yeah, who?" "Bookworm and Shortie. We're selling on our side, you dumbass. You're boys 'be been selling on your side, like they're supposed to. It was just you who was selling on the wrong side of the bridge." Red spoke, waking past her brother and grabbing a chair from a near by table, straddling it as she sat at the table the group was sitting at. Spot looked back and forth between his friends, then at his sister.

With a shrug, he sat down besides her. "Race, Ally, this is Red. The leader of the girl newsies of Brooklyn."


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer

It's not a Bronx Tale. No, it's a Brooklyn tale. -Chapter 3

"This is the girls lodge." Red spoke, pushing the front door open of the tan colored brownstone, Ally following after her. "You idiots stay outside, you ain't allowed in." Red stared at her brother and Racetrack, who sat on the steps.

"You all live in a brownstone?" Allyson looked around; the place actually looked a bit bigger inside. "There's only ten of us. Eleven if you join us." Red shrugged, slipping off her shoes and walked barefoot into the seemed to be parlor.

"Red, is that you?" A tall brunette with a model like figure came into view, clutching a notebook to her chest. "'Ey Katie, it's me. We gotta visitor, be nice." Red rolled her eyes at the older girl and collapsed on the couch. Ally wasn't sure if she should sit down or not, so she stood.

"Sammy, can I read it now?" The short girl Ally recognized from earlier pestered the skinny brunette, reaching for the book in her hand. "No! I'm still reading." "But you've been reading for the last ten minutes, hurry up." "No, stop, I'm not gonna finish if you keep bothering me." The two bickered, tugging on either side of a book.

"Shut up! Bookworm, Shortie, we have a guest. Be quiet, and introduce yourselves; all of you." Red said, crossing her arms. The two girls just seemed to notice Ally now.

"Hey! I'm Bookworm, real name is Samantha- but don't call me that. Call me either Sam or Bookworm" Bookworm smiled, nudging Shortie. "Huh? Oh, hi! I'm Shortie or Alyssa. I prefer Alyssa because I don't like being told I'm short. But call me what you please." Shortie shrugged with a smile.

"And I'm Katie. Probably the oldest of the girls. I don't have a nickname, so don't bother asking." Katie said, giving her a curt nod before walking up the stairs. Allyson turned to Red, frowning lightly. "You said there is ten of you, but there's only four of you here.." "They're probably still out sellin', girlie. Most don't get back till four or five, it's three now." Red answered, cocking her head to the side as she heard some shouting coming from the outside. "Those dumbasses.. Come on Al', you to Shortie an' Bookworm." The girls followed the red head outside.

"Say it again an' I'll shove this cane up ya rear, ya hear!?" Spot yelled, trying to get out of Racetrack's grip. The boy was holding Spot back from attacking a brown haired teen, who had a look of laughter on his face. "Runner! What'd ya say to my brother? He's makin' a scene." Red said, walking up to the wavy haired boy and putting her elbow on his shoulder.

As the teen began to explain, Ally turned to the two girls beside her. "Are you girls sisters?" Ally asked, looking over them. "Nah, we ain't related at all. Unless ya count us both being' half Puerto Rican." Bookworm shrugged, sitting herself on the steps of the brownstone, Shortie doing the same. Ally sat beside her, turning to ask another question. "Have you always lived in Brooklyn?" She asked, glancing over at the arguing newsies in front of them. "No, I'm from Long Island. I've lived there my whole life." Shortie answered, following Ally's glance.

"I was born in the Bronx, like Runner was. I moved to Queens, then Long Island, that's where I met Shortie." Bookworm gave her answer, running a hand through her hair. Ally frowned "What are you all doing here then?" The two exchanged a glance, then giggled. "We love the housing! You don't have brownstones in Long Island, you know." Shortie answered with a big smile. Ally was going to ask another question, but then Katie came out of the house, yelling for Runner to shut his pie hole.


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer

It's not a Bronx Tale. No, it's a Brooklyn tale. -Chapter 4

Date: MAY 5TH 1900

Time: 10:08 AM

Allyson's feet led the way to her old house in Brooklyn. The tall, brick building with a ram's head for a knocker, big windows in the front, and a red door that looked very much out of place. She was certain her father still lived there, there was no other place he could move, after all. Knocking on the door, she half expected a women to open it, a warm smile on her face, and would embrace her daughter in a hug. Then Ally remembered that her mother had died almost four months ago, and no women would be there to answer the door except the house keeper, Jane.

The door swung open to reveal a plump, grey haired man, dressed in a suit. He had a glass in his hand, filled with beer and his pockets had money falling out of it. This, was Allyson's father. "What are you doing here!?" He exclaimed, a look of shock on his face. His heavy Virginian accent (Which he had from growing up Virginia, of course) was slurred. It didn't take Allyson long to realize the man was drunk. She wondered if his drinking problem had gotten worse since she left, he always had a bit of a problem. Ally could remember her mother had always told her to avoid her father as best as she could when he was drunk. Her mother spoke from experience,it seemed.

"I've come to explain. Before you start screaming, let me speak." Her voice was stern, daring her father to say a word. He looked at her uneasily, then nodded slowly, letting her inside the house.

The house did not change at all, not one bit. She took a seat at the kitchen table, shaking her head when the maid (Whom she did not recognize) offered some tea. "I've moved to Uncle John's house. My mother's brother, his house." Allyson started, as her father slowly made his way into a chair. "John decided I should tell you, before you start wondering where I am, though that doesn't seem like the case. I've been gone for two months and you've never sent someone to search for me" She continued, placing her hands in front of her. Her father opened his mouth to protest, but she beat him to it. "You're supposed to be quiet. Let me explain" "I am not getting told what I do and what I will not in my own house!" He exclaimed. Allyson raised her brow, a bit confused at his words for a moment. When the man was intoxicated, he didn't always make sense.

"You ran away from home! I have every right to be mad at you, you disobeyed me, and you went to live with that homosexual uncle of yours. Your mother would've expected more from you" He went on, throwing his hands in the air. "Do not bring my mother into this! And so what if my uncle is a homosexual?! He's acting like a better father than you ever were!" Allyson stood, giving a disappointed look at her father before walking towards the door. "Yeah, that's right! Run, get out! And don't ever come back!" She heard him shout as she slammed the door. "I don't plan on it." She muttered, wrapping her arms around herself, now the weather was really feeling cold.

TIME: 11:12 AM

Allyson was never really good with finding her way around, remembering where to go. In Brooklyn, anyway. She eventually found the girl newsies, in line for buying papers. Silently, she thought of what it would be like to sell for a day; so she stood on line. "Hey, your Ally, right?" Katie turned around, a small smile on her face. "That's me." Allyson nodded "Um, do you mind if I sell with you today? I'm kinda new at this." She asked, touching the older girl's shoulder. "Oh, sure. I'll show you your way around too, if you want." Katie shrugged, letting Allyson stand next to her in line.

TIME: 11:20 AM

"He is cute, isn't he?" Shortie giggled, linking arms with Bookworm as they began their usual selling route. The girls were talking about Spot Conlon, the leader of the boy Brooklyn newsies. Red wouldn't like it, knowing they were cooing over her older brother; her older brother that she argued with more than talked with.

Allyson, however, had liked Spot for such a while, over two months and could get a little jealous at times. But that's normal, isn't it? Being a bit possessive over your crush. But he was a lot more than a crush to her; he was her friend, her hero in a way. He did help her run away to Manhattan, get her away from her father. The feeling could have been neutral, but she wouldn't know.

TIME: 12:30 PM

"Come on, Ally." Katie tugged on Allyson's wrist, bringing her towards a small chain of restaraunts. "What are we doing here?" Ally asked, following the girl down the sidewalk. "Getting lunch, silly! We've gotta eat, you know?" Katie answered, continuing her walk. Runner bumped into them, kissing Katie for a second in the middle of the sidewalk; then walked quickly down the block, rushing through a group of people.

"Always getting himself into trouble.." Katie muttered, walking into an empty deli with Ally on her heels. "Who? Runner?" Allyson questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Runner. Always is, he's all talk though. If he says something to you, just ignore him- he wouldn't hurt a fly. He's gotta big mouth, for say." Katie shrugged, ordering her sandwich after.

"How long have you been dating?" Ally asked through bites of food. "Almost three years, or something. Amazing how I've stuck with him for so long, it's crazy what you'd do for love, you know?" Katie said with a smile, sipping her cola. Ally shrugged; it's not like she would know what it was like to be in love.


	5. Chapter 5

*disclaimer (p.s- I hope you're enjoying! Thanks for all the reviews =) )

It's not a Bronx Tale. No, it's a Brooklyn tale. -Chapter 5

"Freckles!" Shortie and Bookworm exclaimed at the same time, running towards their old friend. The boy, with blue eyes and lots of freckles embraced his friends quickly before pulling away. "What are you doing here?" Bookworm squealed, jumping up and down. "To see you guys, duh!" Freckles laughed, looking down at Shortie for a moment. "And um, I needa talk to Runner. Have you guys seen him?" The Staten Island native asked, furrowing his brow. Shortie looked up and down the long block they were standing on in search of the brown haired teen, then shrugged. "Nope!"

"Why'd you need to talk to him anyways?" Bookworm asked. "Um. Reasons." Freckles couldn't tell the girls the exact answer, not yet. He looked down the block to find Katie walking with a girl he'd never seen before. "Who's that?" Freckles asked, changing the subject as the two walked up.

"Oh, that's Ally. She's new." Bookworm explained, shrugging. "Allyson Taylor, nice to meet you." Ally smiled, giving a small wave to him. "I'm Brendan, but call me Freckles. It's lovely to meet you too, Ally." He smiled with a shrug, looking at her for a little longer than maybe he should have.

"Heya Freckles." Katie nodded, crossing her arms as she leaned against a brick building. "Hi Katie. What's new?" Freckles grinned in return at the older girl. "Same old. What 'bout you?" Katie answered, playing with a piece of her straight hair as Shortie, Ally, and Bookworm launched into a conversation. "Nothing really, m' brothers are still jerks, but that's the usual. How's Runner?" Freckles shrugged as Katie stood up straight and walked a few feet away from the wall. After she did so, she was almost knocked over by the said boy, who grabbed her by her side and kissed her cheek. "I'm doin' great, Freckles. Thanks for asking," Runner laughed, nuzzling his face into Katie's hair.

Getting a bit tired from the little love fest, Freckles dragged himself into the girls conversation. "-So you are dating Spot?" Shortie asked Ally, leaning her head on Bookworm's arm momentarily. "Uh, yeah I guess I am" Ally answered, that got Brendan's attention. Spot Conlon had finally found himself a girl? That was a surprise. Girls didn't always like to spend time with Spot. Especially a pretty girl like Allyson. "Whattya mean you guess?" Bookworm raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side. "I mean.. I like him, a lot. But it's not like we've talked about it or anything, I can't just randomly tell him how I feel." Ally explained, looking at the ground as she spoke.

"Why not?!" Bookworm exclaimed as Shortie squealed "You'd be adorable together!". Ally sighed, moving some of her long hair out of her eyes, "I just can't, he doesn't feel the same way, I could tell. I probably have a better chance with Race, and he's like my brother!"

Freckles furrowed his eyebrows, a bit confused at her words. Were they dating or not? She said they aren't but she likes him. And who's Racetrack?

All these questions went to the back of his mind as Runner tapped his shoulder, and Spot and an unknown boy with a cigar hanging out of his mouth walked up behind the girls.

"So, Freckles. What happened the last time you got a visit from..'them' ?" The tone in the older boy's voice clearly meant serious. Runner glanced at Katie, who was laughing an angelic laugh along with the others. Brendan opened his mouth to tell what had happened, but Runner looked him dead in the eye. "Before ya start, I need you to promise me to leave everyone outta this. It's bad enough you got yourself into my problems, I can't afford to get any of thems into it. I'd loose Katie for good."

Something in Runner's tone had changed from serious to worry. Runner was scared, though he would never admit it. He was scared of loosing everything, everyone. Freckles knew the teen couldn't afford it, loosing it all.

Nodding slowly, the boy felt as if he had just sold his soul to the devil, knowing there was no way he really could keep the group away from Runner's secret. The boy had a problem with keeping secrets for a long time, and he'd been keeping this secret for months. It was bubbling in the bottom of his stomach, eating him alive. He had to tell someone.

No. He had to keep Runner's secret from them. No matter how hard it was, he had to.


	6. Chapter 6

*disclaimer (You're all going to hate Runner in this chapter, by the way.)

It's not a Bronx Tale. No, it's a Brooklyn tale. -Chapter 6

As soon as she woke up, Ally had a few questions. 1) Who brought her up to the girls lodging house? 2) Why were Spot, Racetrack, Freckles and Runner in the dinning room? 3) Why was Freckles looking at her strangely? And lastly, 4) Why did Katie look so disheveled and Runner look so red in the face?

Oh. Wait. The last question she could answer without asking. But, why was Freckles looking at her with a strange smile on his face? She caught him staring, he now realized. He blushed and turned away, facing his meal in front of him. Why couldn't he stop looking at her? He's seen pretty girls before, so what's so interesting about her?

"Wanna pancake, Al'?" Race looked up, talking through bites of food. "Depends..Who made it?" Ally asked, leaning on Spot's chair as the he winked at her before sipping his water. "Them two," Race jabbed his thumb in Katie and Runner's direction. "Yeah, took them long enough." Bookworm added, ducking her head as Katie walked behind her chair, messing up her hair with her hands. "Then sure, why not?" Ally shrugged, sitting in the empty seat next to Red.

"What's our plan today, girls? Are we sellin'? Or hanging wit the boys? How 'bout we go to the Bronx, huh? We'll go see that zoo there." Red looked at the group in front of her, running a hand through her ironically red hair. "No! Let's not go to the Bronx, let's just hang around today, yeah?" Freckle's words were rushed out, causing a few people to look at him strangely. A few girls looking at him like he was alien; they didn't like strangers in their lodge. Though, Freckles wasn't a stranger to Shortie, Bookworm, Red, Spot, Runner and Katie, he was indeed a stranger to the rest of them.

It was the first time Ally had seen all of the girl newsies there at once; a few were giving her dirty looks, others were looking at her with curious faces, and a few were simply ignoring her. She shrugged, not paying them any mind.

A knock came from the front door, it was curt and loud. All the girls quieted down as Red ran forward to answer it. Surprisingly, the girls had no owner of the lodge. They paid for it themselves, using the money they make from selling, and whatever they have scrapped up, paid their bills. Sometimes an old family friend, or an adult one of them had grown close to would pitch in.

Opening the door, Red looked at the person on the other side suspiciously. A tall, middle aged, slim man in a suit, with dark brown hair and even darker eyes looked back at her. "Is there a George Thompson here?" He asked, speaking in a heavy Bronx accent, mixed in with a Spanish accent as well. Runner heard his full name and instantly scrambled to the kitchen, dropping his plate on the table and jumping over some empty chairs and other possessions that littered the floor, on his way.

Red noticed this in her friend (Well, heard it) and raised an eyebrow as Spot came up next to his sister. "Depends, who's askin'?" He crossed his arms, not afraid of the man at all. Though, with Red right next to him..He was a bit nervous what could happen. His sister was always causing some sort of trouble.

"'n old friend." The man said, the smirk in his face told a different story though. Red locked eyes with Freckles, who shook his head. Sending her the silent message not to let the man in.

"I've just gotta talk to George, it won't take long." The man insisted. Spot started to shut the door "He ain't 'ere. Come back latea." and with a slam, they didn't see the man anymore and Runner came back from the kitchen. "Runner, who was that?" Shortie asked, sinking in her seat a little as Spot and Red sat down.

Runner ignored the younger girl and made a bee-line to Freckles. "You ratted me out! What the hell, you bastard!" Runner exclaimed, pointing a finger at the boy. "I-I didn't." Freckles stuttered out, a little afraid of what Runner would do. "You fucking liar! Can't tell anyone anything' now a days, they'll rat ya out. Why the hell'd you rat on me for? Yous gonna get me killed, now everyones gonna get hurt. Thanks a lot, ya bum." Runner spat, as Freckles decided to take it and not argue back. He didn't rat on Runner though, he sure would've eventually though. But he didn't! Someone else must have.

"George-" Katie started, standing up. "Fuck off, Katie." Runner rolled his eyes, walking at the door and slamming it as he did.

The whole table was quiet as Katie shuffled out of the dinning room quickly, and up the stairs towards the bedrooms. The group of friends exchanged glances, silently. "We'll go talk to her." Shortie spoke up after a few moments of silence, tugging on Bookworm's elbow as she stood.


	7. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer (I really hate myself towards the end of this chapter!)

It's not a Bronx Tale. No, it's a Brooklyn tale. -Chapter 7

"Okay, Race and me'll go ta Manhattan. Spot, Ally and Freckles, go to the Bronx. Shortie an' Bookworm 'll stay here. Rest of ya, start ya sellin'" Red dismissed everyone, and everyone was rushing around to get out.

"So, come on Race, gimme a tour of the so called best borough." Red rolled her eyes, grabbing Racetrack's wrist and pulling him away from his conversation with Spot. "It is, the best borough in New York, doll. Ya just gotta look in the best places." Race laughed lightly, throwing an arm over her shoulders only to get him punched in the arm.

"I haven't been to the Bronx in forever.." Ally muttered, tightening her grip on Spot's hand. The Bronx made her a little nervous, the area she had lived in before hadn't been the best place to live, and to be honest it scared her a bit. Freckles, however, was more nervous than she was. Scared that a gangster would come at him, stab him. It's what happened to Runner the first time he came back to the Bronx when he was fifteen. Freckles was nervous on following in the teen's footsteps.

"Nothin' changed." Spot shrugged, looking around the empty street they had stumbled into. Spot was the 'King' of New York, everyone knew who Spot was. Everyone respected Spot. Spot's been to every part of New York and knows it like it's a map written on the palm of his hand.

"Probably never will change." Freckles agreed, glancing at the two's intertwined hands. "If I was Runner.. Where would I be?" He muttered, stoping for a moment.

"There's not many places he could be." Ally tried to point out, but then remembered that you could loose someone in the city, search for years trying to find them, and they'll turn up thousands of years later. It's just how the world worked, you know?

"His Ma's grave." Spot said, changing their course in direction and headed towards the nearest graveyard. At least, he thought where the nearest grave yard was. "His mother is dead?" Freckles trailed after them. "He's not the only one with a dead mother.." Ally muttered, walking a bit closer to Spot as he picked up his walking speed.

"I thought Skittery would've ratted Runner out, ya know? 'Cause Skittery can't keepa secret at all, so we don't tell 'em anything. But sometimes he gets mad that everyone knows stuff he don't, an' I don't blame-" Racetrack was rambling, and Red couldn't take it anymore. "Race, Shut up!" "Oh. Alright, dame." Race shrugged as the Lodging house came into view.

"Heya Rebel." Race grinned at the girl who sat on the stoop, taking a break from selling her papers. The girl glanced up at him and Red, and a huge smile appeared on her face. Rebel tackled Red in a hug, while Race looked so utterly confused. "Wha-?" "Race, Race, this is my cousin Rebel." Red stood up, pulling away from Rebel for a moment. "Yeah, I noticed. How come ya never told me you twos were related, huh? Is this a huge secret, now? Are you all keeping secrets from me like we does to Skittery? I bet yous are! I thought-" His rambling was getting tuned out as the girls launched into a conversation.

"It's alright, girls, really." Katie sighed, attempting to fix her now messy hair as she climbed off her bed, where Shortie and Bookworm sat cross legged.

"But still, he shouldn't have sworn at you. A man shouldn't swear at a lady." Shortie said, braiding a piece of hair that fell in front of her face. "Yeah well, a man shouldn't hit their wives, but that doesn't stop some, hm?" Bookworm pointed out the negative. Shortie glared at her best friend for a moment before the girl started to giggle and poke Shortie in her sides. Shortie squirmed and moved away in discomfort, laying on her back.

"George has a bad temper. I understand that he was upset, and he just had to take it out on someone." Katie shrugged indifferently, grabbing a brush off another girl's dresser, and running it through her hair. "But he shouldn't have taken it out on you! Katie, what he did was wrong. So what if he has a bad temper?! That doesn't mean he could yell at you. I suggest you don't talk to him until he apologizes." Bookworm spoke up.

Katie turned around, actually considering what Bookworm said. The girls were right, no matter how bad she wanted to say anything different, she had to agree with them. "I-I know." Katie spoke, wrapping her arms around herself, feeling the chilly air coming from the window hit her.

"If he apologized, I would have to accept it. But I don't think things will be the same between us." She decided, becoming upset at her own words. But she knew it was true. Runner needed to learn how to control his anger, not take it out on anyone. He needed to stop running from his problems. And most importantly, he needed to stop keeping secrets from everyone.

12:01 AM. - GIRL'S BROOKLYN LODGING HOUSE. MAY 7TH, 1900.

The pebbles getting thrown at the window closest to Katie's window is what woke her up. She was getting annoyed with the sound, and was afraid that the glass was going to break. She did the reasonable thing and opened the window, squinting to see who it was throwing the pebbles.

It was Runner, obviously. Curiously, she went down the stairs quickly, and walking out into the street without any shoes on. Not thinking of how she could step on broken glass, or any other sort.

"Where've you been?! Do you know how worried we've been? How worried I've been!?" Katie exclaimed in a hushed tone, hoping not to wake the others inside. Runner looked at her, sighing as he slipped off his leather jacket and placed it around her shoulders once he saw her shiver in the light of a candle someone had left by a near window. "I'm sorry, Katie. You know I'm not good at dealing with things head on, and- and I get scared of how people will react, and my first instinct is to run." Runner said, reaching for her hand.

"I know. But I can't keep chasing you, George." Katie said softly, pulling her hands away and crossing her arms instead, leaning against a brick building. Runner nodded, "I shouldn't have yelled."

"Obviously. Freckles deserves an apology, too, you know." Katie nodded, glancing at the empty street behind Runner. "I know. I'll apologize tomorrow. But I need to promise you something now; I'm not going to run anymore. I'm not going to curse at you, or any of the group, ever again. And I promise, I'll try to stay out of trouble." Runner said, stepping closer to her. They both knew there was no way to try to stop Runner from getting into trouble, but he said he'll try.

"I'll hold you to those promises, George." Katie nodded, as he began to lean in for a kiss.

Something he didn't expect, was for her to pull away from him. So he didn't get a kiss, just the nervous face of the girl who held the key to his heart.

"I-I can't do this anymore though, George. I'm going to keep falling deeper in love with you, and soon I'm going to be in too deep, and I can't get out. I'm going to get myself killed." Katie explained, not believing that she was actually doing this. Breaking her promise that they were always going to be together.

"Are.. Are you breaking up with me?" Runner looked at her, a little upset with her, and feeling... Broken inside. "Yeah." Katie swallowed, rubbing her eyes to keep some tears from falling.

"But, I love you." Runner whispered, confused and sad. "I love you too, Runner" Katie called him by his Newsie name for the first time in her life, before dashing inside. Leaving him alone in the dark, cold, Brooklyn night.

*.*.* REBEL BELONGS TO Wapomeo Huntress (Thanks for letting me borrow her, sis! I'll definitely have her in more every now and then) .*.*.*


	8. Chapter 8

* Disclaimer

Not a Bronx Tale, A Brooklyn Tale- Chapter 8

Red quickly shut the door, skimming through the pieces of mail they had received that rainy morning. The girls lodging house didn't seem like much of a 'girls only' lodge anymore. More and more of the boys had come into the girls house, and the more and more boys that came, the more and more Red got into fights with Spot, and the more danger they all got put in.  
"Hey! Open the door!" A voice Red recognized too well. She smiled, a rare smile, and swung open the door. She bent down and pulled her six year old little brother into a hug. "Red!" Jake giggled, pulling away from her quickly. "Where's Spot?" The young boy asked, longing for his older brother. Red stood, and ruffled his hair, laughing a little. "Hold on, kid. Mind giving these letters to the girls for me? I gotta talk to Spot 'fore you do." Red shoved the multiple envelopes into the little boy's hands, while he shrugged off his jacket, threw his hat on the floor, and started calling the names of the girls out as he ran around the house. Certain names he couldn't pronounce correctly, the cause of not going to school and growing up on the streets. Though, every once in a while he got a quick lesson from one of the older newsies.

Red looked around her lodge, running a hand through her hair and sighed. It seemed more and more girls were leaving the lodge every day. Thinking it would be better to go work in a factory, and end up in foster care until they turned 18. To be honest, it hurt Red to see a lot of them go. But since Red was strong, respected, she didn't let it show. She couldn't let it show, being scared and hurt. She had to be strong for everyone else.

It was obvious Katie wasn't going to last anymore in this environment, she was going to break soon if she didn't get out. Something happened last night, Red knew. Runner was back and was constantly apologizing to Freckles and Katie, and they kept saying it was fine. But he knew inside that they didn't exactly trust him as much anymore. Red noticed how Katie was avoiding Runner at any time she could.

She noticed Freckles trying to compliment Ally on anything he could, and even offered to walk her back to Manhattan if she wanted. That reminded Ally that she had to get back to Manhattan eventually, which made her frown and turn to talk to Spot quickly. They'd been doing a lot of hand holding, those two. Spot would kiss her hand every once in a while, too.  
Then Racetrack would mindlessly flirt with Red, which only got him punched in the shoulder a few times. He thought she was just trying to play hard to get, which she sort of was. Racetrack was a nice boy, yes, but Red had other things to worry about than to go into a relationship.

"Any news on Frost?" Red asked Bookworm as she sauntered into the kitchen, grabbing an apple. Bookworm looked up from her book and shook her head. "No. All her stuff is gone, too. I think she left us, Red." Bookworm said. Red nodded, sighing and threw her apple into the garbage. Frost, a girl who had been with them for years, had left them too.

"Runner!" Jake squealed as his hair was ruffled by the older boy, who laughed. "Hey kiddo, how's the headlines lately?" Runner asked, glancing at Katie as she walked past them, dropping a kiss to Jake's head as she did. "Headlines don't sell papes, Newsies do!" Jake laughed, as Spot came up from behind and hugged his brother quickly. "Where'd ya learn that, kid?" Spot raised an eyebrow, wondering where his little brother had been lately. The two hadn't spoken in a few weeks, after all. "Cowboy told me that! Last time I went to Manhattan, he told me!" Jake answered, nodding proudly. "Yeah, no going to 'Hattan no more, kid. Cowboy's gonna rub off on ya, and that ain't good." Spot shrugged, hitting the younger boy's shoulder before walking away to chat to Ally for a moment.  
"Come on Red, I bet ya ten bits that they get together by the fifteenth." Race turned to Red, puffing the smoke rings of his cigar out of his face. "Bet ya five dollars they don't." Red glanced at her brother and Ally as they talked in the dinning room.  
"Hey Freckles, mind if I talk to ya for a moment?" Spot broke off from Ally, as she started to talk to Katie. "Um, sure. What's the matter?" Freckles frowned, walking towards the older boy.

_**Haio, look here! It's a little authors note :3 **_

_**I want you to listen to this: post/48242957267**_

_**I promise it will make you smile!**_


	9. Chapter 9

*Disclaimer

The rain pitter patters on the roof as she turns the page in the book she had been reading for the past hour. He's sitting in a arm chair, watching the rain fall outside the window. He doesn't like how quiet they are, not one bit. He knows the others are still awake, but they're in other rooms, talking in hushed tones. 'About us' He thinks, with a sigh. She looks beautiful, he notices. Her dark hair is in a long braid, strands falling in front of her face. Her brown, doe like eyes are scanning the words on the pages, figuring out what the small print read.

Jake, who is six with messy brown hair and icy steel eyes, a few freckles on his tan skin, comes in the room. He's in his pajamas, he notices. The young boy walks over to her, climbing onto the couch besides her, resting his head on her lap. She takes her attention off the book and looks down at Jake, smiling lightly, and moves some hair out of his eyes. He grins up at her, leaning into her touch.  
She's a motherly figure towards the young boy; towards everyone really. She's the oldest, so it makes sense, yes? He smiles at the sight, and wishes he could walk over to her, move that hair out of her face, kiss her quickly, carry her to bed after she falls asleep while reading. But he can't. Not in the situation they're in right now.

It's because of him. He's said things that he didn't mean, it hurt her. Get your temper under control, mijo. He hears his mother's voice in the back of his head.  
He takes a deep breath, turning his gaze back to the window. Rain. He was tired of rain already, and it's only been a day.

The young boy falls asleep in her lap, and she runs her hand through his hair. He wonders how long they're both going to stay in Brooklyn for. He was positive he had never stayed in one place for so long, except for maybe the Bronx (That doesn't count, he thinks, I was born there.). They'll run away soon, he knows it. He's always running.

"Why do we need to keep running, George? We're safe here. We've got everything we need here." She asks, looking at him with sad eyes. He didn't realize he was talking out loud. "Sometimes running away is the best option." He says after a few moments of thinking. "You know they're still after me, and I'm never going to be able to fight them all off. I'd be dead if I tried. I have to keep moving before they find me again."

She sighs, standing up and picking up the young boy, resting him on her hip. She stands in front of George for a moment, looking at him until he faces him.  
He doesn't know what to do. God, he never knows what to do. So he leans forward, cups her face and kisses her.

She didn't pull away this time and slowly kisses him back, balancing Jake in her arms. He pulls away for a minute. "Get him to bed, yeah? We need to talk, I think." George says, searching her face. "We could cuddle instead, I like that idea better." She shrugs, walking into the hall and bringing the child into his bedroom.

The sun is shining through the window, that's what wakes them up. Not the yelling going on in another room, or the sounds of stomping from the room above. It takes her a moment to realize he's still asleep beside her, his arm draped over her side, still holding her close.

A lady isn't supposed to sleep in the same bed with a man unless they were married, she knew. Her mother had explained that plenty of times, yet she herself had done it plenty of times with different men, too. But Runner was different, they were different. They've known each other for years.

She climbed out of bed after a few moments, but didn't wake him. She let him sleep, his mind had to be racing. She wrapped herself in a silk robe, making her way into the kitchen.

The sight she saw, is certainly what she didn't expect. Ally and Race were both attempting to hold back Spot, who was yelling and cursing at Freckles. Shortie and Bookworm were at their friends' side, glancing at eachother, and at Spot. Red was standing in the corner of the room, crossed arms, and a smirk on her face.

"YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN, I SWEAR-"Hey Katie."Red smiled at her, interrupting Spot's yelling "-THAT YOUR LIFE WILL BECOME A LIVING HELL, YOU GOT THAT?"

Katie took a step back, bumping into Runner, who she didn't know was behind her. She also didn't know that he was shirtless, and carrying Jake. Jake, looked scared, and reached for Katie. She gladly took him from Runner's arms, resting him on her hip. "Stop yelling!" The six year old exclaimed, and Spot stopped for a moment, looking at his younger brother.

"Hey, Jakey, let's go play a game of tag. That sounds fun, right?" Bookworm came over, grabbing Jake from Katie and placing him on his feet, grabbing his hand and pulling him into another room, Freckles and Shortie behind them.

"What just happened?" Runner asked, raising an eyebrow. "Go put a shirt on." Red rolled her eyes, as Spot turned to Katie, his hand reaching for Ally's. "Nothing. Freckles just needs to learn how to keep his hands to himself, and his mouth shut." Spot said, a bit cruelly, walking towards the stairs.

"Ally, care to explain?" Katie asked, leaning against the kitchen wall. "Um. Not really." Ally answered, rushing out of the kitchen. The couple turned to Red, who rolled her eyes again "Freckles attempted to kiss Ally, Spot's pissed at him. End of story." Red explained. "Now, go eat breakfast or whatever."

**_A/N: D'aww, I love this chapter, personally._**

**_Leave a review, please?!_**


	10. Chapter 10

*Disclaimer

MAY 9TH  
7:35 AM

Breathing heavily as he sat down, Freckles looked at the girl beside him. They were at the market, sitting on a bench and waiting for Spot and Racetrack to come out of the deli. Ally swung her feet back and forth, almost like a child would, as they waited. As the past few days went by, Freckles realized that he really did like her. Observing her from afar, is how he saw it. Stalking from a distance, is what Shortie and Bookworm had agreed on. Whatever, she's just a very pretty girl, whom I happen to enjoy spending time with and uh looking at, he defended himself.

So, there they sat. Ally was watching the tons of people walk by, keeping an eye out for Spot. A piece of her long brown hair fell in front of her face, she went to move it with her hands, but Freckles had done it for her. That caused her to look at him shrugged.

"Um. Sorry?" He nervously said, intertwining his hands. Ally nodded "It's alright." a smile slowly creeping on her face when Racetrack approached them, but without Spot. "Vincent, where's Patrick, hm?" Ally grinned, a bit of laughter in her voice.

"Ah, where'd ya learn our first names, Allyson, huh?" Racetrack rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "King's in the place still, I suggest we bust this joint though, the boy isa bit mad at da owner."

Ally nodded, then turned to Freckles. "You coming?" Freckles looked up and stood, nodding "Yeah.". Ally took Racetrack's arm as Freckles grabbed a brown bag from his other hand.

-  
MAY 9TH - 8: 14 AM

As they were putting the groceries and such away, Racetrack excused himself, leaving to search for Spot, who might've still been arguing with the owner of the deli.

Red was talking to a few girls, trying to convince them to stay. More girls were leaving each day, and Red was getting heart broken more and more. These girls were like sisters to her, and now they're all leaving, going to work in those goddamned factories.

Jake came running through the house, into the kitchen. "Can I wake them up now?" He asked impatiently, climbing up on the counter. "Nah, let them be the little bunnies we all know they are." Red laughed, walking into the kitchen and grabbing her brother, bringing him into another room.

"I don't get it.." Freckles mumbled, Ally giggled as she opened a cabinet. "It means they have a lot of sex, bunnies have a lot of children." She explained with a shrug, reaching for a set of dishes. "It's like, you didn't hear them last night?" Shortie laughed, entering the room. "Who didn't?" Bookworm giggled, tying her hair in a pony tail. Both grabbed an apple to eat, then walked out to begin their selling, leaving Ally and Freckles alone in the kitchen.

Freckles watched her turn around, then face him. Curiously, he stepped towards her, and leaned down, closing his eyes. Ally wasn't sure what to do, but she sure as hell didn't really want to kiss him. He was indeed a lovely guy, but she just didn't see him that way. She couldn't step backward, being in a corner, and she couldn't move forward or to the side. She, was screwed.

"Uhm." Ally opened her mouth "F-Freckles..?" He plainly ignored her, putting one hand on the wall behind her, leaning closer.  
Glancing over his shoulder, she saw Spot and Racetrack enter the kitchen. She caught Spot's eye, widening her own and nodding towards Freckles. That, is when Spot exploded.

MAY 9TH- 1:21 PM.

"They all left, Race. I dunno what to do anymore, I-I can't afford to pay for the house by myself, and I can't move into the boys lodge, I just- I can't." Red sat on the stoop of the brownstone, her elbows on her knees, and her hands holding up her head. "I'm gonna have ta work in a factory, Race." She swallowed. Factories were dangerous, worse then being a girl Newsie. They had to cut their hair real short, and if they didn't, they could get it tangled in a machine and BAM it gets ripped off, and you get a bloody head. Fires were common in factories, people were always sick, and horrible pay.

Red was determined not to work in a factory, being a Newsie was the only life for her. Racetrack let her cry into his shoulder, and didn't say anything to anybody. He understood what she was going through, having everyone leave her. His own family left him one boy one, for gods sake! The only blood related people he had left were his grandparents in Italy, who were to stubborn to move to America.

"I'm sorry, Liz. I know how you feel, alright? It's gonna get better, I promise." Racetrack said, wrapping her into a one armed hug. "It's only gonna get worse, Vinnie. Don't promise me something you can't keep your word for." Red sighed, running a hand through her hair as an unfamiliar man began to approach the house.  
_-

_**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! At the moment, I'm listening to Aaron Lohr cover some song, you could listen here: post/49791773342 **_

_**His voice is so beautiful, I cries. Hah, anyway, I've started watching Doogie Howser. From the first 6 episodes, I can already say that 1) I love Vinnie (He'S SO PRECIOUS) 2) Doogie is so oblivious when it comes to girls, and it's hilarious. 3)I hate Wanda and Janine. (They're so fucking annoying, like, for real.) 4) I already ship Jack McGuire and "Curly" Hehe**_


	11. Chapter 11

*Disclaimer

Not A Bronx Tale, A Brooklyn Tale- Chapter 11

_

The man was the same one who came to the house not too long ago, the one who was looking for Runner. His face didn't look as kind this time, he look angry- murderous.

"George Thompson is in this house, don't try lying this time, kid. Your gonna get yourself in trouble. Get Thompson, and nobody gets hurt." The man ordered as Red stood up, trying to get a better look at him. "How about, no, huh? Runner ain't here, so get lost." Red said, crossing her arms.

Runner, being the smartest person around, came outside at that moment, holding a giggly Katie in his arms, laughing as well. "Hey, well sorry I can't afford a-"Well, Mr. Thompson, it's great to finally see you joining us. I've got a bone to pick with you." The unnamed man smirked as all the color drained from Runner's face. Runner placed Katie on her feet, and walked down the steps to face the man, moving Red out of the way.

"guardare, Io non sono come mio padre, va bene? Non sono interessato in bande, io non voglio essere nei che voglio sistemarsi per una volta"He spoke in Itallian, so only the man and Race could understand him.

The man laughed straight in his face, and jabbed him in the jaw. "What the hell?!" Runner exclaimed, his hand flying to his jaw. "Come on, man, I just wanna end this now. If you're gonna kill me, kill me now and get it over with." Runner glared at the man, rolling his eyes, causing everyone to look at him like he was insane. Red glanced at Katie, who stood where Runner had placed her, her fists clenched at her sides and an unreadable expression on her face. Racetrack had scrambled inside, not wanting to know what happened to his friend, yet.

"Katie.. Go inside." Runner muttered, looking back at her. "What? No!" "Katie, go." "Runner! I'm not going inside!"

A bang, a scream, a strangled cry for help, the sound of running footsteps, shouting, and a crying young women.

The boys had to literally carry Runner inside, leaving Red to stitch up his bullet wound. Katie was cursing, something she rarely did, cursing that man, his family, Runner's family- everyone, really.

"Is Runner gonna be okay?" Jake tugged on Spot's arm, his older brother picking him up. "Sure, kid. If Red's gonna take care of him, 'course he's gonna be okay." Spot tried to reassure the boy, forcing a smile. In reality, Spot had no idea if their friend was going to be okay.

Bookworm, Shortie, and Freckles left the house an hour ago, claiming they had some shopping to do and letters to send. Racetrack was planning on going to Manhattan in the morning. Spot put his brother down when the young boy began to squirm in his arms, running towards the parlor.

"Pretty music!" The six year old exclaimed, watching as Allyson's fingers played over the keys on the grand piano the girls had saved up for throughout the years. Spot leaned against the frame of the door, watching his brother as he was launched into a conversation with the girl he had come to know so well.

"I didn't know you play." Spot heard himself say as he sauntered into the room, sitting on the bench beside her. "My mother taught me. S-she said playing piano gave you good posture." Her words stumbled out at the thought of her mother, Spot squeezed her hand, understanding what she had gone through. He and Red (Jake too, but he was too young to remember) Had watched their parents die, sick and catching diseases that were flowing through on the boat they took to America, dying only two months after each other- their mother first (While giving birth to Jake and suffering ) then their father

. "It sounds lovely." Jake declared, a smile on his face, bringing them back to the talk of piano. "Thank you." Ally nodded, holding Spot's hand a little longer than any friend should have.

_**A/N: Well. I'm sorry to say this, but this story is going to come to an end soon. I'd like some reviews, please!**_


	12. Chapter 12

*disclaimer

"Guess where we're going?!" Bookworm exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down as she bounded into the kitchen, pulling Freckles and Shortie in a tow. It had been almost three weeks since the last incident, when Runner had gotten shot. He _was _much better now, thanks to Red, who had actually fixed his wound well. Racetrack had left for Manhattan that day, not without giving Red one last flirty look, of course.

The girls were striving for money to pay for the lodge now, the Brooklyn boys had gladly gave up some of their money to help them, keep their house. (Pfft, Spot didn't threaten to soak them or anything). Red had started to feel a bit better, she hadn't cried since. But it wasn't like Red cried often, it took her a lot to break down.

"Whatcha got, Bookworm?" Spot asked, looking up from his breakfast. "We're invited to a ball." Shortie squealed, clapping her hands together twice. Ally grinned, exchanging a look with Katie. "With fancy dresses and everything? Like, suits, and heels, and tiny food?" Katie began to ramble, excited.

"Wait a second!" Red stood, quieting down the table. "Friendly reminder that we don't have money for dresses and all that, we can't show up dressed like this!" She gestured to their dirty, worn, and old clothing. "So we can't go." Almost all of them sighed, except Allyson. Her mind running thousands of miles per hour, wanting to do something for these people who she'd grown so close to.

"I'll pay for it. The dresses, shoes, tuxedos, anything you need." Ally finally said, a few girls gave her insane looks. "My Uncle wouldn't mind paying if it's helping you guys, you're like family to me now and-"We aren't some charity case, alright? We aren't taking your money, when you could obviously use it on something better." Red rolled her eyes, stabbing at her food with her fork. "But. I want to do this, because I care for you guys, and you deserve this." Ally protested "You deserve a day of fun for once." She finished.

"Katie, I can't dance!" Runner sighed as he was dragged out by his girlfriend, not really having a choice whether he wanted to or not. "Sure you can!" Katie giggled, grabbing his hands.

"Hey, glum and dumb, whattya doing here, sittin' all 'lone?" A voice startled Red, causing her to drop a glass of wine. "Race! What the hell 're you doing here?" Red asked, facing the Manhattanite, a rare smile evident on her face. "Your brotha got birdies in Manhattan, ya know? We know it all, Red." Race laughed, holding an arm out to her. "Dance?" He asked, "In your dreams, bud." Red rolled her eyes, grabbing his wrist and tugging him towards a table.

"Do you really have to leave?" Bookworm sighed, looking across the table at Freckles. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, looking at his friends through his bangs. "Yeah..I gotta get back home, guys." He answered. "We're gonna miss you, Freckles." Shortie admitted, glancing over at Bookworm. "I'll visit. I promise." Freckles smiled, knowing that was a promise the girls would hold him to.

Spot stood in a corner, talking to Allyson, briefly listening to what she said. "Spot, I'd like you to walk me home now." Ally said, looking up at him. He frowned "You're leaving us already?", Ally nodded, stepping forward to grab his hand. "You live right over the bridge, Spot. It's not like we're not going to ever see each other again." She smiled with a little roll of her eyes as they exited the ballroom, walking towards the doors that lead outside.

"I know..It's just that I won't be seeing you every day, and I can't protect ya if anythin' happens." The King of New York shrugged, intertwining their fingers. "I've got the Manhattan boys taking care of me, they got it under control." Ally smiled, looking at him as they reached the bridge. The Ballroom had been not even half a block away from the Brooklyn Bridge, much to their advantage.

"Wait." Spot stopped, pulling her back with his hand to keep her from walking. "What?" She turned, raising her eyebrows. Spot pushed some hair out of her face with his hands, her brown eyes looking up at him innocently, flickering from his mouth to his eyes. _She wants to kiss you, you dumbass. _Red's voice spoke in his mind, so hesitantly, he pressed his lips to hers. He felt her eyelashes flutter against his face as she began to kiss him back slowly.

"Hey, Ally?" Spot spoke once they were outside the brick house she belonged to in Manhattan, she turned around, seconds away from opening the door. "Yes?" He tugged off his leather jacket, then tossed it to her.

She smiled, holding it in her arms as she looked at him. "What's this for?" She asked him. "Just incase." He called, giving her one last grin before turning around, towards the Brooklyn Bridge. Back to home, to Brooklyn. Brooklyn, New York. Where he remained the most respected Newsie of all.

_**A/N: Final chapter 3 Hoped you enjoyed this story, leave a review, yeah? **_


End file.
